


Stranger Than the Fade

by starshiner



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshiner/pseuds/starshiner
Summary: The STTF series is a collection of Dragon Age rare pairs thought of or suggested to me online! There will be some crazy, lore-bending ships here, but I aim to keep the interactions as believable as possible - explicitly LGBT characters will NOT be written in relationships outside of their sexuality (i.e. no bisexual Sera or Dorian) or gender identity (i.e. cis Krem.)Most of these entries will be short drabbles, but the length of each could vary.Let the shipping begin?





	1. Vivienne/Bull - Bow to Your Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Iron Bull shares a quiet moment with Madame de Fer. Dialogue heavy. ||

**Iron Bull took Vivienne's hand in his large, calloused one and leant down to then kiss her dark, smooth skin.**

 "It's been too long since we've had time to ourselves, Ma'am." Iron Bull said, his raspy voice making his lover's spine tingle.

Vivienne chuckled and pulled her hand away, only to gently stroke his cheek.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, my dear."

Her wide brown eyes softened as she slid her arms around Bull's thick neck. He pulled Vivienne up by the waist, and delicately placed her on the nearby desk. 

"May I kiss you, ma'am?"

"Hmm..."

Vivienne coyly kissed his horn, cheek, then shoulder. She heard him shiver and knowing she was undoing her Qunari's _oh-so-strict_ dominance was ever a pleasure. 

"Perhaps. Do you remember the Dance of Six Candles?"

" _Ugh._ "

There was a pause before Bull relented.

"Step, step, turn, step, shuffle, spin..." 

" _Good._ "

Their lips met, and although their love was unlikely, the two felt at peace.


	2. Female Inquisitor/Male Hawke - Clash of Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || If Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts takes place before Here Lies the Abyss. WEWH Spoilers. ||

**Skyhold seemed especially cold as Inquisitor Lavellan realised the weight of what she had done.**

_"The Empress! We have to save her!"_

_"No. Stay back."_

 " _What? You're committing murder!"_

_"There's no other way. I'm sorry."_

 

* * *

 

Inquisitor Lavellan woke with a shout, her desk creaking as she shoved it away like it had burned her. She stood up straight and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to work the tight knot out of it. 

Her Skyhold study was drenched in shades of amber and gold as the rising sun cracked through its intricate, floor-to-roof stained glass windows, yet Lavellan looked at her hands.  _Cold blood red as lyrium, branding her hands like fire, soaking through her skin to her bones. Sinner._

An oddly soft knock made her jump. A moment later, the Champion of Kirkwall stood before her. She felt somehow embarrassed, the tips of her ears growing hot. The man she had been raised admiring as the hero who changed the world had heard her scream like a child. 

"G-Good morning, Hawke." Lavellan averted her gaze, but Hawke quickly found it, his brown eyes sparkling as he smirked.

"Bad dreams, huh? I've had my fair share of those."

"I-I'm fine, Hawke. I... I should go." Lavellan made her way past him, but Hawke halted her with a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Inquisitor, you will be forgiven. Celene fell, but your people finally have a voice."

Lavellan gulped. She finally allowed herself to look at him. At this distance, she could see it. The harsh decisions he has made had aged him and made his face lined and weary, older than his years.

"They are worth that." He touched her cheek, and she sighed as she leant into it. " _You_ are worth that."

"Hawke..." Lavellan's bright eyes trailed down to his lips.

"Inquisitor?" Lavellan jumped as she heard Josephine's voice in the distance. "The dignitaries have arrived!"

The two pulled away from each other, sharing only an awkward look before Lavellan returned to her duties.

"Blast it..." Hawke muttered. "Varric would  _love_ this..."


	3. Lace Harding/Josephine Montilyet - Golden Silk and Broken Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Advisors and Scouts have more in common than some may think. Mild spoilers for Josephine's romance and very minor spoilers for Post-Tresspasser (blink and you'll miss it.) ||

**Josephine's mouth twisted in disgust as her boot landed - _plop!_ \- into a giant mud puddle.** Her Dwarven companion barely seemed to notice, though, and she continued hiking the swampy lands of Crestwood as if she was a local. 

"So... you  _have_ to marry him, Ambassador?" Lace said, confused.

"Uh..." Josephine pulled her foot free and stumbled up to Lace's side. "Well, yes! Lord Otranto has  _always_ been the man who had my hand."

Lace stayed silent.

The two spoke of the strangest things during the rare moments that they were alone. It began as a simple way to pass time as Lace escorted the Ambassador to far-off nobles in other regions. It was a rare thing for the Ambassador to insist on meeting a dignitary herself, so it was only fitting for her to be escorted by the Scout who could find the quickest route. 

It began as a simple way to pass time when Lace escorted the Ambassador to far-off nobles in other regions. It was a rare thing in itself for the Ambassador to insist on meeting a dignitary herself, yet it was only fitting for her to be escorted by the Scout who could find the quickest route. 

Their conversations started as pleasantries, but simple how-are-yous became more. Now, Josephine knew all about the Hinterlands girl who defied the delicate name she was given - and thought it was only fair to tell her of her childhood, betrothal included.

"Is it truly that strange to you, Scout Harding?"

"Didn't I say that 'Lace' was fine?"

"Then why don't you call me 'Josephine,' hm?"

Lace chuckled.

"Yeah, it's strange, Josephine. You deserve your own choice... Y-You, um, deserve better."

* * *

 

Stage lights made Josephine's eyes glow. She gasped, and squeezed her lover's hand tight.

"He did  _not_ _!_ I had no idea he was her  _father!_ "

Lace entwined their fingers. The dwarf could barely keep up with the Orlesian opera's convoluted storyline, but she was content only to watch Josephine's face. The Breach had closed, and the Inquisition had held tight as a force for good. The two had time to let their romance bloom. Lace had even done the dramatic and duelled Otranto for her hand! 

Now, as peace finally made itself known around Thedas, they had chosen each other.


	4. Merrill/Solas - Always By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Her cries were never in vain. Spoilers regarding Solas's identity. _Content warning: self-harm mention through blood magic._ ||

**When she was in prayer, on her knees with pale hands clenched as she begged for clarity, he had heard her.**

When she tore her arms and let her blood flow to crawl closer to the truth, he had seen her.

When she cursed his name as she was forced from her clan, and tears stained her robes of the First which she once wore with pride, he had felt her pain.

As his ancient mind finally drew back to this fractured world, he found himself searching for her.

* * *

Solas found Merril as they wandered Thedas; two spirits crossing paths as fate played its cruel hand.

He had never met her before. The Fade had only left brief impressions of a girl, an elf of emerald green and scarlet, yet he knew her. 

"Merrill..." The name slipped his lips as easy as breath.

"Who goes there?!"

The elven girl whirled around, staff sharpened and pointed at the ready. She did not relent when she saw Solas's silhouette, and she firmly charged towards him, until he was pressed between the tip of her staff and the trunk of a tree.

" _Who are you_?" Merrill seethed.

Solas lifted his hand to touch her cheek, but he stopped himself moments before contact.

"I..." his fingers curled, "If you do not know, then I am no-one."

Her thin brow furrowed, and then her staff clattered to the ground.

"No..." she grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tight, "No! For years I've felt a presence, a _madness_..." 

Merrill's green eyes shined with fresh tears. 

"Who are you...?" She whispered; a failed attempt to make sense of what she already understood.

"You want another answer than the one I already gave?" Solas cocked a fine eyebrow.

"Merrill... I am whoever you need me to be."

As she leant on his chest, Solas knew that this was fleeting - they would part ways and the wolf would be a shadow, a shift in the night, a glimpse in the corner of the eye. And that was enough. That has to be enough.


End file.
